Warmth
by GaLevyRedfox
Summary: Mihawk x Reader - slight lemon - one shot


**a/n: hello, hi to the one's getting this notification and realizing that it is not a gajevy fic...gasp.**

 **sorry, i fell in love with Mihawk from One Piece and this quick one shot kinda lemon so I wanted to share here c: hope yall don't mind!**

 **I'll be back real soon with an update to my other stories and separate gajevy lemons that I have been wanting to post for awhile now i'll get to those now!**

* * *

 ** _Fem!Reader_**

Light blue beads collecting upon the window engorging before racing to their end stole their attention. Soft pattering of the rain added beating echo to the otherwise soundless room. Only the occasional crackle of the wooden fire place breaking off an ember would sound.

The rich ruby wine remained absentmindedly swirling in the deep crystal flute gripped between thin digits.

' _Mihawk…'_

A swig you would take each time that his name would cross your lips. The aged cherry with a pinch of spicy clove placed upon your lips was almost reminiscent of his kiss.

Leaving you alone for weeks on end in the spacious lone castle was an arduous task. Back and forth bickering – he would win each time sealing you inside of safety.

The cold lifeless walls appeared to sink in closer radiating to their full potential without your lover near. Not even could roaring fires return the warmth that he took.

Licking the ruby beads off of your lips, a soft breath of matured fruit expelled from half bottle consumption.

Usually one for having patience for his return, this time was different. A scratching nerve raked as the thought of another day without him crossed.

Luxurious red velvet covering the armrest caved beneath your hand in a tight squeeze.

' _Day 21…'_ You muttered in order to depart the wretchedly freezing room showing mercy to furniture. Before his name could be said, you took a drink savoring the love filled taste.

Plumed edge duster dragged behind you, you took for the wooden exit ahead.

' _Mi…'_

"Mi amor."

Heavy even toned voice blocked the ending of his name as you turned your attention to the culprit.

Blocking the doorway was the sight which you caved to see. Slowly removing the glass rim from you lips, your thick lashes batted a few times just to make sure.

Heavy boots clinking upon the pristine wood below as he approached your figure. He captured your chin, tucking a thick finger below to cock your head upwards.

"What are you doing up here mi amor? You know this room is the coldest. You'll catch a cold."

You swallowed his name back from the tip of your tongue. Eyes lowered slightly to his immediately warming touch.

"I'm sorry, there's just the best view up here. I wanted to see you back home."

His golden eyes studied your fleeting expression crying out just wishing to see him. Thick padded thumb began lazily brushing against your lower lip.

A few soft kisses you gave to his warmth pressing upon your plump lips laying on a few pecks. The apples of your cheeks dusted with a new rose tone to his tender touch allowing yourself to fall into bliss.

A smile began to pick up your expression slowly bringing life back into the room.

A strong hand he gently laid upon the curvature of your lower back sinking you in close. "You're cold." A contrasting frown upon his face grew to taking in your temperature.

Despite an exposed chest, he retained much of his warmth through the crisp air. Plucking the half-filled flute from your hand, he kept you close sharing his heat.

Laying your head besides the hanging cross from his neck, you took in his scent. A once musky aged scent riddling the castle was washed away from pelting rain.

Delicate digits picked themselves up from the curvature of his well-defined abdomen to grasp freezing cloth.

"You're soaked; we have to get you out of this."

Through the concern which he had for you, you wondered if he had even felt the increased weight of wet fabric much less the drop in temperature.

"I was going to say the same to you," he exhaled softening his gaze upon you.

You pulled back catching his fierce eye contact holding as he picked up your light figure. Into his arms, your legs hung over taking to grasping your soft thigh.

Closer to the crackling minimal warmth, he set you down upon the irregularly shaped rug situated in front. The snow white fur ruffled beneath your hand as you brushed down an area soon to be occupied by his strong figure.

"Ven acá, cariño."

His legs sprawled open as he sat setting up an area for you to occupy. Taking step into him on your knees, you remained holding your raised position.

"I don't want you to catch a cold." You reiterated your concern as your hands laid upon the maroon embroidery beginning at his shoulders. The heavy fabric your hands began to strip away sliding it down his toned arms. Exposing further porcelain skin, dark covering fell pooling at his sides.

Your gaze remained, studying each defined muscle in detail. Each so perfectly sculpted upon his chest.

"You're turn bella." His mouth leaned in for a soft whisper against your ear. The proximity granted his lips open access for a grazing kiss upon the shell of your ear lobe.

You shuttered beneath his peppered touch igniting a small fire beneath each trailing kiss over your jawline.

Cupping your delicate heart shaped face in the palm of his hand, he whispered over your lips. "Besame." So seductively his lips popped to strong pronunciation speaking of rich desire.

You could do nothing but nod, hypnotized by his enchanting golden irises.

Trapped beneath his spell, your hands desperately raked beneath his flowing plumed cap knocking it sloppily over. Grasping at obsidian hair, your breath hitched in anticipation coming chest to chest with your lover.

Holding back for much longer was no longer an option as missed affection needed to be made up for in full. Love starved lips sough his in a deep connection. Parting peach toned lips to mimic his skilled movement, a brush of his tongue craved more.

Wine stained lips taunted his taste buds as your lower lip was taken in for a gentle suck – then not so gentle bite.

The whimper you managed to mutter shifted into a warm mewl.

Taking for new skin, he brushed your curled locks aside from covering your prime neck. Taunt kisses followed the curvature of your skin down to your visible collar bone continuing on a path.

Your chest rose faster to his calloused over fingers hooking the thin stain strap of your night gown pulling it down. The swell of your breasts he paused to marvel at. Despite the freezing room, the warm bubble surrounding the both of you conjured up a bead of sweat running in between your cleavage.

Slipping down the soft fabric, inch by inch he further exposed you.

Bunching fabric around your shapely hips was a satisfying location way from the bothersome cover. The wincing from the sudden change in temperature kissing your skin gave you a slight jerk.

"Con calma."

The corner of his lips picked up in a satisfying grin as he cupped your breasts. His lips covered your perked nipple swirling his tongue against sensitive budding skin.

Releasing with an auditable 'pop,' his mouth kissed along your breast bone following to capture your second nipple allowing for similar pleasure.

Your hands placed upon his broad shoulders cupping his strong muscular surface.

Love coated moan hitched to a caught off guard squeak to the new pressure growing between your legs. Reacting, you attempted to close your tingling legs but he was having none. Limber fingers spread open an area to accommodate his hand.

He took his time savoring how your face unraveled to his touch. A thick digit he slipped inside allowing for a moment of adjustment before adding in a second. The grunt to the captured heat surrounding his fingers over shadowed your soft moans.

Using his shoulders as leverage, your hips rose before falling upon his fingers. A quickening pace saw your head tossed back, eyes clouded with euphoria.

Hooking an arm around your thin waist, he was not going to let you down so easily. Fingers gliding in and out glistening, he aided in increasing your first orgasm. Shuttering beneath him, he could not stop until you rode out your entire climax.

Whimpering to the sudden emptiness, you caught his lit up shoulders. Painfully raw, he seemed not to mind as he would wear any scar from you with pride.

"Mira." He broke your focus with risen digits glistening from the product of your arousal. "Abre." He demanded by pressing coated fingers upon your swollen lower lip opening your mouth completing half of the action himself.

To his command, your mouth lazily opened accepting your taste. Head in the clouds, you didn't care. Soon replaced by the sweetness of his lips, your back kissed against the fur rug. Hair sprawled around your head, a halo was created framing your face in warmth.

The heaving of your chest he focused on while shifting the buckle of his belt allowing for his white pants to slip down. His hardened cock pressed upon your inner burning thigh as he hooked your legs behind his narrow waist.

A low grow escaped his lungs by a mere touch. "(Y/N)." Hands at your waist would surly leave bruising as he unsheathed in one long stroke capturing the full intensity of your warmth.

A trail of heat created by hunger filled kisses landed in the crook of your neck. A string of foreign profanities he spoke too quickly igniting your skin.

His strokes were perfectly timed knowing full well how to push your buttons. Sinking deeper, the love which he held away for so long spilled over.

"Mi amor…" You attempted to match his perfectly robust accent speaking of your joy to having him back.

 ** _Translations:_**

 _Mi amor – my love_

 _Ven acá, cariño – come here, darling_

 _Con calma – patience_

 _Mira – look_

 _Abre - open_


End file.
